


Разрывая шаблоны (ещё до становления)

by Blacki



Series: Разрушая традиции [7]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Bottom Steve Rogers, Canon-adjacent, Coming of Age, Dom Bucky Barnes, Dom/sub Undertones, Dominant Omega, First Time, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Knotting, Light Angst, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Minor Character Death, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Bucky Barnes, Omega Verse, Oral Sex, Period Typical Attitudes, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Scenting, Sex Toys, Spanking, Sub Steve Rogers, Submissive Alpha, Top Bucky Barnes, alpha in rut, omega in heat, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:00:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24343156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blacki/pseuds/Blacki
Summary: У Стива и Баки нетрадиционные отношения, и им это нравится. Но они не начались волшебным образом лишь потому, что сейчас они в 21 веке, где люди не судят их за сексуальные предпочтения. Их история началась почти столетие назад, когда они бросили вызов культурным нормам и общественному давлению, осмелившись любить и трахаться так, как им хотелось.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Разрушая традиции [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1321721
Kudos: 49





	Разрывая шаблоны (ещё до становления)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Breaking the Mold (Before it Even Sets)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15769380) by [AndreaDTX](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndreaDTX/pseuds/AndreaDTX). 



Стив и Баки начинали дурачиться задолго до того, как выяснился их второй пол. Несмотря на то, что стоят 1930-е годы, взрослые предпочитают делать вид, что ещё 1830-е, когда несозревшие дети были чисты, как снег. Полная и абсолютная брехня. Стоило ударить в голову гормонам первичного полового созревания, так начиналась жажда экспериментов, пусть те и были по большей части безобидны до вторичного полового созревания и выяснения второго пола. Чёрт, если уж на то пошло, это делало их ещё более заманчивыми. За год или два почти невозможно склонить кого-то на "семейный путь", и люди, которым должно было быть всё это хорошо известно, до сих пор предполагали, что любые отношения подростков — чисто платоническая дружба или в лучшем случае юношеская любовь. Стив не уверен, что его мама настолько наивна, но тот факт, что он и Баки — хорошие дети, которые (по большей части) держатся подальше от неприятностей, дает им больше свободы, чем они, вероятно, заслуживают.

Баки, который всегда был более сильным, здоровым и физически развитым, берёт на себя инициативу, и Стив, хулиганистый и раздражительный на школьном дворе, рад следовать за ним. Общительный и харизматичный, Баки легко вплетается в почти любую социальную группу в школе, где слышит истории об "этом". У него даже получается достать тихуанские библии*, иногда даже почти новые. Конечно, всем, что он видит, слышит или заполучает в свои руки, он немедленно делится со Стивом.

Они рассматривают контрабанду, лежа в кровати Стива; он прижимается спиной к груди Баки, а их ноги переплетены, пока они изучают детали каждой картинки. Сара Роджерс работает в две смены в больнице, так что Стив почти всегда один, что делает его тихую, маленькую квартирку лучшим вариантом для просмотра и хранения порно. Иисус, Иосиф и Мария не смогли бы их спасти, если бы кто-нибудь из младших сестер Баки нашел непристойные комиксы у него дома и обратил на них внимание Уинфред Барнс. Потому они запираются в тесной спальне Стива. И, боже, смакуют эти пошлые маленькие комиксы. Графичные изображения сильных, невероятно одаренных природой альф, нагибающих хрупких, удивительно гибких омег. Крупные планы растраханных влажных отверстий, растянутых до предела огромными выпуклыми узлами. Стив ёрзает, глядя на них. Это — непристойно, развратно и _мятежно_. Баки поднимает ставки, позволяя Стиву держать книжицу и переворачивать страницы, а сам скользит рукой вниз, к передней части его шорт, и медленно дёргает пуговицы, шепча самые развратные слова, какие только может придумать. Его голос сочится желанием и потребностью. Требуется много времени, чтобы заставить член Стива полностью затвердеть и кончить — его кровообращение вялое и скупое, но Баки терпелив. Он продолжает до тех пор, пока Стив не начинает беспомощно стонать и не выплёскивается, мелко подрагивая всем телом. Затем Баки сжимает его в крепких объятиях, прижимаясь к нему, пока не следует за Стивом, непрерывно облизывая и посасывая его шею, обнюхивая не вполне сформировавшиеся ароматические железы, хоть те и должны были полностью созреть вскоре после первоначального полового созревания. Но Баки это не волнует. 

***

Естественно, они предполагают, что Стив, слабейший из них, будет омегой, а Баки — его альфой. Это был их план в течение многих лет, и они, не скрываясь, говорят об этом в школе. Их семьи более-менее приняли это, относясь друг к другу как к ещё не официальным родственникам.

Представьте себе их удивление, когда у Баки неожиданно началась течка. Стив никогда не забудет, как появился в то утро, чтобы как всегда пойти с Баки в школу. Миссис Барнс открывает дверь квартиры, лёгкое сочувствие кривит её лицо.

— Прости, Стиви. У Баки случился второй этап созревания вчера вечером. Сегодня он останется дома.

Стив хотел бы взволноваться, но у миссис Барнс вид человека, который знает, что несёт плохие новости.

— Mazel Tov, — говорит он нерешительно, но вежливо.

Её лицо расплывается в милой, трогательной улыбке. Она опускает голову в знак согласия. 

— Toe dah, Стивен.

— Мэм, если это не слишком грубо, могу я узнать его второй пол? — спрашивает он, все ещё надеясь, хотя желудок сжимается от страха перед ответом.

Она смотрит на него с жалостью. 

— Он омега, милый.

— О.

Это... это неправильно. Это не входит в их планы.

— Ты можешь вернуться через несколько дней и навестить его, — мягко говорит она. — Он будет рад тебя видеть.

— Да, мэм, — послушно отвечает Стив, отказываясь плакать. Вместо этого он молча, сдерживая слезы, собирает куски своего разбитого сердца и потерянных мечтаний идёт в школу. Один.

Стив проводит большую часть недели в отчаянной ярости на Баки за срыв их плана. Он так зол, он едва может держать дыхание под контролем, отчего становится ещё хуже, потому что Баки нет рядом, и некому помочь ему с дыхательными процедурами. Потому он сжигает свой скудный запас сигарет от астмы. Он знает, что должен бережно распределять их. Его мама работает, стирая пальцы до костей, чтобы их купить. Но он ничего не может с собой поделать. Баки должен был быть его альфой. Вот о чём они договорились. Они не могут оба быть омегами.

— Стиви, я сделал это не нарочно, — говорит Баки, когда, наконец, достаточно успокаивается, чтобы снова покинуть дом. — Я больше всего на свете хотел стать твоим альфой.

Стив шмыгает носом и хмурится. Странно ощущать на своем друге нежный сладкий аромат омеги. Жестоко: это дразнит Стива тем, что он хочет, но теперь никогда не сможет получить.

— Теперь мы не можем быть вместе, — кривится Стив, отказываясь успокаивать Баки.

Баки хмурится. 

— Кто сказал?

— Кто... все!

— Ну, все они и целая армия в придачу не смогут помешать мне быть с тобой, — парирует Баки, сопровождая свои слова дразнящим тычком в костлявые ребра Стива.

— А как же школа? — с сомнением говорит Стив.

— А что с ней?

— Они никогда не позволят паре оставаться вместе, особенно двум омегам. Они вышвырнут нас обоих.

Баки на мгновение задумывается. 

— Ну, твой второй пол пока неизвестен. Они не могут выгнать ни одного из нас, пока это не официально. Ты перегибаешь.

— Все знают, кем я окажусь, — говорит Стив, закатывая глаза.

Баки пожимает плечами. 

— Возможно. Но они ничего не могут поделать, пока этого не произойдет.

Стив замолкает. Он всё ещё раздражен, но не может придумать хоть какие-то дальнейшие возражения.

Баки смотрит на Стива с кровати и скользит рукой к пряжке ремня. 

— Эй, Стиви. Хочешь узнать, что такое омежья смазка?

За следующие полчаса Стив совершенно забывает, что когда-то злился.

***

Стив признает: Баки убедил его. Пока они не возвращаются в школу. Каким-то образом слух уже распространился: Баки и Стив — педики. Не имеет значения, что технически это не так. Стив остается в классе несозревших, а Баки переведён в крыло омег. Он возмущен тем, что его любимые науки и занятия в мастерской меняются на "сраное домоводство и омежий этикет", на которые ему плевать. И драки, которые и так были довольно частыми, становятся постоянными.

— А чего вы ожидали, когда ваш сын выставляет напоказ это... извращение? — спрашивает директор, когда Сара просит о встрече после того, как приходит домой с работы и обнаруживает Стива в крови и синяках пятый день подряд. — Другие родители требуют, чтобы я исключил их обоих.

— Они не сделали ничего плохого. У Стивена даже второй пол ещё неизвестен, — указывает она. — Как вы можете закрывать глаза, когда дразнят несозревшего ребёнка?

— То, что у Стивена ещё не проявились признаки второго пола — единственная причина, по которой я смог оставить их, — отвечает он и тяжело вздыхает, пожимая плечами. — Мальчишки есть мальчишки. Может быть, вам следует перевести его куда-нибудь, где будут более... терпимы к его выбору, — говорит мужчина, пытаясь изобразить сочувствие и совершенно не преуспевая. Это ещё более раздражает, поскольку директор Миллер ранее был добр к Стиву из-за смерти его отца на Великой войне.

Сара хватает Стива за руку и выводит его, но не раньше, чем директор Миллер узнает, как был бы разочарован её покойный муж, если бы узнал, что умер за страну, где его единственного сына унижают за данное богом тело. Директор Миллер, покраснев, возмущенно фыркает, но ничего не отвечает.

***

— Может, мне просто бросить учебу, — предлагает Баки месяц спустя, поднимая голову с кровати Стива. На его лбу лёд. Он выглядит лишь слегка помятым, и это доказывает, что Баки чертовски хороший боец. Но сопротивляться трудно, когда почти все его друзья отвернулись от него из-за того, что он педик. — Я всё равно не узнаю ничего полезного.

— От того, что тебя не будет рядом, меньше драк не станет, Бак, — указывает Стив, сгибая руку, которую Баки уже перевязал ему.

— О. Точно, — пыхтит Баки и снова опускает голову. — Неважно. Я идиот.

— Вовсе нет, — уверяет его Стив, переплетая их пальцы. — Я брошу учебу.

— Ты не можешь.

— А почему бы и нет?

Баки закатывает глаза и снисходительно улыбается. 

— Потому что ты не сможешь справиться с физическим трудом, а если станешь омегой-домохозяином, то умрёшь от скуки. Что ещё остается, если нет диплома?

Стив не знает, что сказать.

— Нам придётся это пережить. До тех пор, пока они не вышвырнут одного из нас или обоих.

Они долго обсуждают это и решают: пусть они и окажутся парой омег, они всё равно будут бороться всю жизнь за право быть вместе. Люди могут насмехаться над ними, но пока они вместе, они будут счастливы. "До самого конца", — обещает Баки. Они могут выдержать ещё несколько месяцев, лет или сколько угодно времени потребуется телу Стиву, чтобы наконец созреть и официально заявить об их намерениях.

Поэтому они поднимают головы и идут вперёд. Сквозь драки и оскорбления. Сквозь грубости учителей, которые порой слышатся за спиной, и отведенные в другую сторону глаза, когда Стив падает или спотыкается от удара или толчка. Сквозь соседей, чьи племянники и племянницы альфы были бы идеальной парой для Баки. Сквозь шней-мицву Баки, где Стив молча наблюдает, как Баки покорно обещает перед своей семьей и друзьями быть преданным и послушным своему будущему альфе, как ему приказано.

Единственная настоящая передышка — время наедине друг с другом. Хотя их должны разделить и направить Баки к альфе, подходящему для связи, его родители делают вид, что не знают о чувствах Стива и Баки друг к другу. Они, вероятно, были бы более бдительны, если бы знали, чем они занимаются наедине. Баки больше не может доставать порнографические комиксы, потому что он больше не один из "крутых ребят". Но у него есть кое-что получше.

Игрушки для течки.

В первый раз, когда Баки тайком приносит свой фаллоимитатор, они слишком смущены, чтобы что-то с ним делать. Стив касается губчатой головки силиконовой игрушки, проводит рукой вверх и вниз по стволу, поворачивает ручку, которая разворачивает искусственный узел, зачарованно наблюдая, как он появляется и исчезает, а потом появляется снова.

— Хочешь попробовать? — спрашивает Баки, когда в следующий раз приносит дилдо.

— Что?

Баки пожимает плечами. 

— Если мы оба будем омегами, то должны выяснить, как делать это друг для друга в течку.

Стив медленно кивает. Угу. Это имеет смысл. Он ложится на кровать, а Баки идёт за баночкой вазелина, которую Стив держит в прикроватном столике. Стив всё ещё нервно теребит пояс штанов, когда Баки поворачивается к нему, с жестянкой в одной руке и фаллоимитатором в другой, совершенно голый, уже стащивший собственные штаны.

— Что случилось, красавчик? — успокаивающе бормочет Баки. — Чего вдруг так застеснялся? Ты ведь этого хочешь, правда?

— Да, конечно, — умудряется пискнуть Стив. И он действительно хочет. Просто... они целовались. Они дурачились. Они даже потирались друг о друга несколько раз. Но это первый раз, когда он будет полностью обнажен перед Баки, позволит ему видеть все, и у него внутри никогда не было ничего больше кончика указательного пальца.

— Всё будет хорошо, — обещает Баки, прижимаясь поцелуем к щеке Стива, прежде чем выдернуть штаны из его хватки, стаскивая и отбрасывая прочь, обнажая Стива

— Красиво, — бормочет Баки.

— Брехня, — бросает вызов Стив, резко глядя на Баки. Стив тощий и бледный, кости торчат под кожей. Неуклюжий во всех отношениях. Несмотря на нервное возбуждение, член едва встал; хронически плохое кровообращение, из-за которого пальцы рук и ног постоянно холодные, с трудом снабжает ещё один орган.

— Вовсе нет, — огрызается Баки, прижимаясь поцелуем к губам Стива, прежде чем скользнуть вниз по его телу, коснуться губами костлявого бедра, а затем сместиться, облизывая мягкий член. Стив стонет. Даже если он не такой твёрдый, как бы ему хотелось, это все равно очень приятно. Баки лижет и сосёт, пока член Стива не твердеет. Затем руками разводит ему колени, обнажая все его потайные места. Стив стонет и морщится, ясно ощущая себя грязным.

— Теперь мы подходим к самой важной части, — поддразнивает Баки.

При первом тёплом прикосновении языка Баки к дырке Стив скулит, его руки летят вниз, зарываясь пальцами в волосы Баки, удерживая его на месте. Он упирается ногами в матрас и подаётся бедрами навстречу, желая больше этого нового, тающего ощущения. Баки лижет до тех пор, пока Стиву не начинает казаться, что он расслаблен и податлив, как самая мягкая Пенни-Таффи. Но желудок сжимается от осознания, что это ещё не конец. Баки ещё даже не прикоснулся к нему игрушкой.

— Давай, Бак, — стонет Стив, извиваясь под умелым ртом и языком Баки. — Ещё, пожалуйста.

Баки приподнимается между бёдер Стива. Он ухмыляется: губы красные, подбородок мокрый от слюны, глаза блестят. Он садится и что-то урчит, слегка дрочит себе, прежде чем переключиться на Стива, заставляя его член полностью затвердеть. Стив заскулил, поняв, что Баки переносит предэякулят с собственного члена на Стива. Глупая, но безумно горячая мысль.

— Хочешь ещё, Стиви? — Баки дразнит длинными движениями, похлопывает языком по теперь пульсирующему члену Стива.

— Да, сэр, — говорит Стив, не думая, а затем сжимается в комок, когда намертво вбитые матерью в голову хорошие манеры вырываются наружу.

Лицо Баки расплывается в широкой улыбке. 

— Сэр, да? Мне нравится.

У Стива нет времени ответить: Баки уже покрыл один палец вазелином и трет им скользкое от слюны отверстие. Стив вздыхает и закрывает глаза, сосредотачиваясь. Прикосновение вызывает странное, но необъяснимо приятное ощущение: дрожь мурашками проходит по всему его телу, тепло пульсирующим удовольствием отдаётся в яйцах и стволе.

— Глубокий вдох, — бормочет Баки, и Стив чувствует это. Баки вдавливает палец в его тело.

Он давится вздохом, пытаясь расслабиться. Ноги неуверенно подергиваются. Вторжение кажется чужим, странным. Баки проталкивает палец целиком, и Стив чувствует себя странно полным. Неплохо, но не так приятно, как он ожидал. Он собирается сказать об этом Баки, но тот начинает вытаскивать палец. Стив хрипло вскрикивает, его рука летит вниз, обхватывает член и гладит его, чтобы дополнить невероятное ощущение, что Баки только что подарил ему.

— Хорошо? — спрашивает Баки, понимающе приподняв бровь.

— Мгхм, — отвечает Стив, всё ещё слегка поглаживая член.

Баки добавляет второй палец. Внутри жжет, но Баки потягивается и трёт, пока жжение не проходит, а потом задевает какое-то место. Честно говоря, ощущение такое, будто он сейчас описается, но одновременно ему так хорошо, что Стив готов рискнуть, пока Баки продолжает делать то, что делает.

К тому времени, когда Баки вытаскивает пальцы и берёт фаллоимитатор, Стив успевает весь вспотеть. Он выгибается и беспорядочно стонет. Мир сужается до ощущения теплой левой ладони Баки на бедре и собственной руки, крепко сжимающей основание члена. Смазывая силиконовый ствол, Баки скользит взглядом по телу Стива, и его тяжесть почти осязаема. Он изучает Стива, как будто пытается что-то выяснить.

— Положи руки на изголовье. Обе, — приказывает Баки, твердость в его голосе вызывает дрожь во всем теле Стива. Он тихонько скулит, но делает так, как ему говорят. Внутри нарастает нервное напряжение, когда Баки прижимает тупую головку искусственного члена к отверстию Стива. Его веки трепещут, пока он не чувствует твёрдое давление на подбородок. Он открывает глаза и видит, что Баки повелительно смотрит на него.

— Смотри, — приказывает он.

— Да, сэр, — шепчет Стив.

Он почти тонет в океане ощущений, едва в состоянии дышать, наблюдая, как игрушка сантиметр за сантиметром исчезает в его теле, одновременно ощущая давление, пока большой толстый ствол трётся о внутренние стенки, заставляя подчиняться и уступать, жёстко нажимая и потираясь о те места, которых он никогда не касался прежде. Твёрдые соски пульсируют и болят, а член подёргивается и истекает смазкой на живот. Стив безрассудно хнычет и стонет, не заботясь о том, слышат ли его соседи.

— Хорошо, да? — спрашивает Баки, разрабатывая его игрушкой.

Стив едва дышит и не может найти слов, чтобы ответить, и просто тупо кивает, раздвигая ноги шире, молча умоляя о большем.

Баки вставляет игрушку внутрь и тянет обратно. Тело Стива напряжено как струна, он выгибается с каждым толчком.

— Пожалуйста... пожалуйста, Баки, — бессмысленно умоляет Стив.

— Хочешь? — Баки спрашивает так, будто не знает ответ.

— Да. Да. Пожалуйста. Хочу его.

Баки урчит. 

— Чего ты хочешь?

Стив не может даже собраться с мыслями. Только когда Баки замедляется, он вспоминает, что должен дать ответ.

— Хочу, чтобы ты... прикоснулся... прикоснулся к моему... моему члену, пожалуйста. Сэр.

Баки вздрагивает. Ему явно нравится этот титул и уязвимость, которую показывает Стив.

— Прикоснулся как? — требует он.

Стив слегка закатывает глаза, ему становится трудно дышать. 

— Как... впрочем, как хотите.

Говоря это, он не ожидал, что Баки насадится ртом на член Стива и начнёт сосать. Тело каменеет от шока, дрожа на краю, в поисках дополнительной стимуляции. Баки дает её, вращая ручку, которая разворачивает узел. Стив воет, погружаясь в оргазм, кашляя и задыхаясь, дрожит, переживая лучшее, что он когда-либо чувствовал. Анус, широко и туго натянутый вокруг игрушки, сжимается, член изливается во влажный жар рта Баки. Оргазм на сто процентов стоит сердцебиения и приступа астмы, который он почти дает ему. Когда волны удовольствия, наконец, перестают накатывать, Стив истощен и совершенно обессилен. Слабое сердце бешено колотится, легкие работают на пределе, а Баки скользит по его телу, лижет губы и трётся о бедро, пока Стив не чувствует его дрожь, а после — разлившийся по коже скользкий жар.

— Бак, — бормочет Стив. — Я... я думаю, что люблю тебя.

Баки смеётся.

— Уверен, за тебя говорит твой член, приятель, — отвечает он, втирая их смешавшуюся сперму в кожу Стива, хотя и не должен. Это смелее, чем повесить на Стива большой знак, кричащий всем: "мой!". Но Стив не сопротивляется. Не похоже, что он собирается покинуть квартиру в ближайшее время.

После этого Баки не требуется много времени, чтобы убедить Стива пойти дальше, пока, наконец, Баки впервые не берёт его. Живая плоть, тёплое дыхание Баки, потная кожа и его горячий толстый член внутри Стива ощущается ещё лучше.

Стиву всё равно, что говорят. Он чувствует, что происходящее правильно.

***

Они доживают до конца учебного года и до лета, которые дают им отсрочку от назойливых людей и их непрошеных мнений, предложений и советов. У Стива склонность к тепловому удару, потому он вынужден оставаться дома большую часть дня. Баки остается с ним из чистой солидарности. Они тратят время на планирование будущего переезда в Уэст-Виллидж, где людей не так сильно заботят нетрадиционные пары.

— Ты всё ещё можешь избавить нас от хлопот и оказаться бетой, — говорит Баки. — Так по крайней мере от хулиганов отбиваться будет проще.

Это хорошая идея, и Стив цепляется за неё, надеясь вопреки всему. Они каждый день болтают, играют в карты, дурачатся. Они смотрят фейерверк на его день рождения и делят кекс от Уинфред. В конце концов, в августе, перед началом занятий в школе, он неизбежно заболевает тем, что поначалу кажется простым летним гриппом. Сара временно запрещает Баки приходить к ним, напоминая ему, что он не может рисковать — у него дома маленькие сёстры. Баки неохотно соглашается, но обещает, что вернётся, как только Сара все прояснит. Это к лучшему. У Баки течка со дня на день. После того, как Баки уходит, Сара готовит суп, и они готовятся к худшему. Иммунная система Стива с трудом борется даже с незначительной инфекцией от царапин и бумажных порезов.

Представьте себе их удивление, когда "грипп" маленького Стиви оказывается его первым гоном.

Гон Стива длится полторы недели, в два раза дольше, чем обычно.

Во-первых — и это самое смущающее, — его маме приходится покупать игрушки для гона. Дома заранее были подготовлены игрушки для течки, которые она специально заказала через службу почтовых заказов более года назад, несколько месяцев экономя деньги, однако со Стивом никогда не было просто. Он удивил своих родителей ещё при зачатии, которое произошло через месяц после свадьбы. А потом родился на полтора месяца раньше, из-за чего его родителям пришлось постоянно иметь дело с грубыми нападками о том, что их ребенок родился спустя неполных восемь месяцев после свадьбы. И вот сейчас он оказался альфой, когда все просто _знали_ , что Стиву было суждено стать омегой. Но, благослови бог святое сердце Сары Роджерс, она сделала то, что должна была сделать, и подарила ему простой бумажный пакет с мастурбатором, свежей банкой вазелина и журналом, спрятанным на дне. Стив едва не сгорел со стыда, только представляя, в какую часть города ей пришлось пойти и с кем разговаривать, чтобы раздобыть всё это для него.

Второе осложнение — тело Стива, как обычно. Достичь оргазма тяжело; Стиву приходится прилагать титанические усилия, чтобы раздулся узел. И, вероятно, повторить придётся ещё не раз. Проблема в его плохом кровообращении и, как следствие, плохой выносливости. Спустя много времени и уговоров, ему наконец-то удаётся добиться эрекции, но трудно поддерживать её достаточно долго для оргазма и узла, прежде чем его тело утомится и попросит об отдыхе. Серьёзно, ему нужна помощь. Конечно, у него и раньше бывали сексуальные переживания, но тогда он обычно лежал ничком, а Баки уговаривал его тело отреагировать. Но он скорее умрет, чем расскажет об этом своей маме, и да, их родители ни за что не позволят Баки прийти сюда. Разочарованный и возбужденный больше, чем когда-либо, Стив экспериментирует, пока, в конце концов, не находит метод, который работает. Он втискивает игрушку между подушкой и несколькими слоями одеял, на которые накидывает забытую толстовку Баки, пахнущую им. Осторожно укладываясь на кучу, Стив выясняет, что может толкаться в мастурбатор так быстро или медленно, как ему нравится, и отдыхать, когда нужно, не теряя стимуляции, которая поддерживает эрекцию. Когда ему, наконец, удается впервые достаточно стимулировать узел, Стиву кажется, что он наткнулся на ключ к сексуальному Шангри-Ла. Секс с Баки великолепен, но это... это... эйфория... это не поддается описанию. И он хочет ещё.

Стиву требуется ещё три дня, чтобы оправиться от перенапряжения. Но как только ему становится лучше, он направляется прямо к Баки.

Когда миссис Барнс открывает дверь, на её лице как обычно тёплая приветливая улыбка. Она вежливо принюхивается.

— Mazel Tov, Стивен, — говорит она.

Лицо Стива вспыхивает, румянец распространяется на шею. Он знает, что она чувствует запах.

— Спасибо, мэм, — быстро говорит он и торопливо направляется в комнату Баки.

Баки даже не пытается скрыть ликование.

— Святая корова, Стиви! Каковы шансы?!

Стив стыдливо пожимает плечами.

— Теперь мы обычная пара, как и все остальные. Жду не дождусь, когда эти придурки в школе признают, что ошиблись.

Конечно, никто не признаёт, но в школе становится немного легче. Многие из детей были мелкими хулиганами, блеющими овцами, просто идущими за толпой, и они не видят никакой реальной причины продолжать травить Стива и Баки теперь, когда они простая среднестатистическая пара из альфы и омеги. Стив к всеобщему удивлению перешёл в крыло альф. Директор Миллер лично поздравляет его и говорит, как гордился бы отец Стива таким прекрасным альфой-сыном. Стиву хочется врезать ему за то, что осмелился упомянуть его отца после того, как закрыл глаза на травлю в школе и грубо разговаривал с мамой Стива в прошлом году. Но Сара Роджерс воспитала его правильно, поэтому Стив вежливо бормочет "Спасибо, сэр".

Проблема с крылом альф заключается в том, что Стив там самый мелкий, а ещё — единственный, у кого уже есть пара. Несмотря на то, как с ними обращались во второй половине прошлого учебного года, многие крупные альфы находят Баки очень красивым и не видят никакой причины, почему у тощего коротышки вроде Стива должен быть такой шикарный омега. Опять же, Стив постоянно ввязывается в драки с хулиганами, которые думают, что придраться к нему — весело. Конечно, теперь учителя вступаются более охотно, нет ничего аморального в том, чтобы быть маленьким или поздним цветком. Баки вытаскивает Стива из нескольких драк. Но это только усугубляет ситуацию с этими придурками, издевающимися над Стивом. В первый раз, когда один из болванов пытается использовать свой альфа-голос, Баки отстраняют на неделю за то, что сломал парню нос и выбил зуб. Против Стива и Баки были трое альф, но наказали только Баки, что совершенно несправедливо. Использование альфа-голоса на помолвленном омеге — дурной тон. Но, видимо, не настолько, как омега, который открыто бросает вызов альфам.

Родители Баки стараются присматривать за ними пристальнее, но их семья из семи человек ютится в трехкомнатной квартире, так что легче позволить Баки оставаться у Стива до ужина. Баки больше не разрешают оставаться на ночь. Стиву и Баки пришлось выслушать лекции Сары, Уинфред и Джорджа о том, что нужно дождаться заключения брачного союза, прежде чем заниматься сексом, а ещё и как трудно будет жить ребёнку, рожденному вне брака, особенно до того, как они смогут его содержать. Баки краснеет впервые за много лет, рассказывая Стиву, что Уинфред отвела его к врачу, чтобы сделать противозачаточную инъекцию. По-видимому, родители доверяют Стиву и Баки настолько, насколько могут.

На самом деле это просто означает, что у них удивительные родители. Лошадь не просто выпускают из стойла, ей позволяют счастливо пастись в нескольких округах от дома. Стиву и Баки едва удаётся держать руки подальше друг от друга. Они экспериментируют с новыми изменениями в своих телах и игрушками, которые им дали. К их разочарованию, Баки не слишком нравится мастурбатор Стива, возможно, потому, что он предназначен в первую очередь для стимуляции узла. Они попробовали один раз, после он сказал, что дрочить или быть внутри Стива намного приятнее. Стиву же очень нравится, когда Баки использует на нём свой фаллоимитатор для течки. Альфа не должен любить проникновение, но тот, кто придумал это правило, никогда не кончал так сильно, как Стив, когда Баки трахает его этой штукой. Это всё часть одержимости Баки поиском новых способов заставить Стива развязать узел, не позволяя ему даже пальцем пошевелить. Сара подозрительно поднимает бровь, но не произносит ни слова, когда Стив застенчиво говорит ей, что ему нужна новая игрушка до следующего гона, хотя старой нет ещё и года. Приходится тратить деньги, сберегаемые на зимнее пальто, а ещё он вынужден пойти сам. Что особенно неловко, потому Стива заставляют ждать, пока не позвонят на работу его матери, чтобы убедиться, что у него есть разрешение на покупку игрушки. В магазине не верят, что Стиву уже есть шестнадцать — детям младше они ничего не могут продать по закону, даже если есть письмо от родителей.

Смущение стоит того. Стиву нравится эта властная сторона Баки. Он тратит так много времени на борьбу за право быть альфой, что это… успокаивает, когда его омега так сосредоточен на том, чтобы доставить ему удовольствие. Он чувствует заботу и любовь. И Баки, кажется, искренне наслаждается этим. После нескольких месяцев экспериментов Баки находит идеальный способ — комбинация игрушек, после которой Стив остаётся распростертым и совершенно неподвижным. Прекрасный баланс: сердце бьётся достаточно сильно, чтобы кровь приливала к члену и поддерживала эрекцию, но недостаточно, чтобы вызывать аритмию, чтобы держать член в вертикальном положении, но не так сильно, чтобы стало больно грудной клетке. Излишнее возбуждение может спровоцировать приступ астмы. Баки двигает мастурбатором, туго сжимая им член Стива, и медленно, глубоко задвигает в него твёрдый дилдо. Каждый раз, когда Стив толкается вверх или вниз, Баки останавливается, и они ждут, пока Стив не сможет отдышаться, чтобы извиниться за нарушение правил. В конце концов, всё, что он может делать — хныкать и стонать, когда центры удовольствия тела и мозга перегружаются. Они занимаются этим уже полчаса, когда волны настигают Стива, и он, наконец, напрягается, отчаянно пытаясь оставаться тихим и неподвижным и просто позволить порочно яркому оргазму накатить на него. Узел набухает мучительно медленно, а пульсирующий проход сжимается вокруг игрушки. Он вздыхает и обмякает в изнеможении, когда всё заканчивается, его мышцы полностью расслаблены, а перед глазами плывёт. Баки, словно кот, который поймал канарейку, нюхает ароматические железы Стива, которые, наконец, полностью созрели. У большинства детей они развиваются в двенадцать или тринадцать. Стив как всегда последний, потому они всё ещё развиваются и ещё не распространяют особого запаха. У Баки с железами всё в порядке, но ему нужно напомнить, что нельзя заходить слишком далеко. Мама Стива любит Баки, но это не значит, что она хочет вернуться домой и обнаружить, что Стив благоухает так, будто только что кувыркался на сеновале.

Стив не может представить себя счастливее. 

***

Естественно, остальная часть года ужасна, хуже чем всё, что Стив может вспомнить. Вскоре после Дня Благодарения Сара начинает чувствовать себя необычайно усталой, а к Рождеству её помещают в туберкулезное отделение. Стива считают слишком слабым, чтобы разрешить посещения, и без её зарплаты медсестры он больше не может платить за квартиру. Барнсы с радостью открывают свои двери и позволяют Стиву переехать к ним, хотя и с более суровым, чем обычно, предупреждением, что у них четверо впечатлительных детей, которые смотрят на омегу-брата как на образец для подражания. Теперь в трёх комнатах живут восемь человек, и тут есть место только для одной семейной пары. И Стив, и Баки соглашаются на какое-то время "притормозить", что втайне приносит облегчение. Стив совершенно не в настроении что-то делать или разбираться со своим гоном. Не то чтобы Баки успел заметить. Чтобы помочь поддержать неожиданно свалившийся дополнительный рот (к тому же с потребностью в куче разных лекарств), Баки официально бросает школу и идет работать в доки. Несмотря на то, что они ни в коем случае не самая традиционная пара, Стив странно себя чувствует из-за того, что его омега работает. Но всякий раз, когда он пытается заговорить об этом, Баки только подмигивает и говорит, что когда Стив, наконец, получит свой диплом, то сможет выйти и получить высокооплачиваемую работу, пока Баки будет сидеть дома, коробками есть шоколад, слушать радио и толстеть. Стив больше не поднимает эту тему. Пока. 

Стив меньше дерётся в школе, но только потому, что настолько потерян в собственных мыслях, что почти никогда не слышит оскорблений. Он ужасно скучает по своей маме. Он полон решимости закончить школу. От этого ей станет лучше. Это единственное, чего всегда хотела мама. Она никогда не слушала врачей, которые снова и снова говорили, что сердце Стива не выдержит больше двадцати пяти лет. Вместо этого она всеми силами сосредоточилась на том, чтобы привить ему самостоятельность. Чтобы он мог позаботиться о себе, даже если ее не будет рядом. Проходят месяцы, и Стив с головой уходит в учёбу. Когда в мае он наконец идёт показать ей свой диплом через окно карантинной комнаты, она выглядит изможденной, бледнее, чем он когда-либо видел. Желудок сжимается. Он знает, что она не пробудет с ним долго.

Она слишком больна для посетителей в день восемнадцатилетия Стива.

К октябрю её уже нет.

Он даже не обнимает её на прощание. Её кремируют, чтобы предотвратить заражение, и её прах похоронен рядом с отцом Стива.

Без матери и школы, на которой можно было бы сосредоточиться, Стива захлёстывает глубокий страх, из которого он изо всех сил пытается выбраться. Первый месяц он полностью убежден, что болезнь матери — его вина. В прошлом году она не купила себе зимнее пальто, потому что ему нужно было заменить эту дурацкую игрушку, а она никогда не лишила бы его хоть чего-то. Он корил себя за это до тех пор, пока Баки, наконец, не потащил его в Публичную библиотеку и не показал в энциклопедии, что туберкулез появляется не от воздействия холодной погоды, а от контакта с больным.

— Она подхватила его на работе, Стиви. Так вышло. Она работала в палате.

— Только потому, что там платили больше, а ей нужны были деньги на мои дурацкие астматические сигареты и сердечные таблетки, — бормочет Стив.

— Стиви, она любила тебя. Она бы работала где угодно, чтобы заботиться о тебе, Алеха Ха-Шалом.

Пусть она покоится с миром.

Стив нерешительно крестится. 

— Ей не следовало этого делать.

— Не следовало, — соглашается Баки, — но ты не заслуживаешь ни астмы, ни слабых легких. Вы делаете все возможное с тем, что у вас есть.

Стив вздыхает и соглашается. Это не улучшает его настроение.

Нигде нет работы. Вся страна воюет. Семья Барнсов не исключение. Восемь человек на две с половиной зарплаты в трехкомнатной квартире — это не пикник. Там так мало места, что тяжело дышать, и на Стива, который вырос, проводя большую часть своего времени в одиночестве, давит такое количество людей. Но он не жалуется. Ему повезло, что Барнсы приняли его, иначе он бы оказался где-то на улице. Они пытаются подбодрить Стива, но он видит, что им тоже тяжело. Уинфред получает тревожные письма от родственников в Европе. Что-то плохое надвигается. Её семья хочет приехать в Америку, где безопаснее, но для этого нужны деньги. У немногих людей сейчас есть средства, помогать кому-то, и ещё меньше людей хотят спонсировать еврейских беженцев. Сейчас Барнсы ничего не могут для них сделать.

Чтобы немного снять напряжение, Стив и Баки переезжают сами, в многоквартирный дом. Это крошечная холодная однокомнатная квартира с крошащейся штукатуркой, а общую ванную приходится делить со всем этажом, но это их собственное жильё. Возможность избавиться от свидетелей и свободно прижаться к Баки ночью немного улучшает настроение Стива, и впервые за весь год он чувствует уверенность в будущем.

До того, как их циклы впервые синхронизируются.

Стив со своим плохим кровообращением не может оставаться твёрдым достаточно долго и не может вязать Баки так часто, как нужно. Его сердце напряжено от требований собственного тела, и он просто не может идти в ногу с повышенным либидо Баки. В конце концов, Баки приходится воспользоваться своей игрушкой, чтобы пережить течку, и помочь Стиву с гоном. Это заставляет Стива чувствовать себя полным неудачником как альфа. После того, как его гон, наконец, проходит, он ложится отдыхать. И так и остаётся.

Баки проверяет его с самого утра и как только возвращается с работы, разговаривает со Стивом, рассказывает ему о своих планах на день или интересных вещах, которые произошли, хотя Стив никогда не отвечает.

До тех пор, пока однажды не просыпается от того, что Баки жмётся к его спине.

— Стиви, я знаю, что тебе грустно, и понимаю, понимаю, — говорит Баки дрожащим голосом. — Но, малыш, все эти годы тебя поддерживали только молитвы твоей мамы и твой боевой дух. Если ты сдашься... Стиви... я не знаю, как выживу, если потеряю тебя.

Как ни было паршиво Стиву, его внутренний альфа поднимает голову от звука и запаха страдающего омеги. Он медленно поворачивается и обнимает Баки.

— Мне очень жаль. Я стану лучше, — обещает он.

И он становится. На следующий день он встает, умывается, принимает душ, одевается и ищет работу. Он решает притвориться, что ему лучше. На следующий день он повторяет, а потом снова и снова. И вот однажды, сам того не замечая, он перестает притворяться. Жизнь волшебным образом не становится проще, но он приучает себя искать положительные стороны, находить то, что делает его счастливым, за что стоит бороться в любой ситуации.

В конце концов, они укладываются в ритм. Баки — главный кормилец, работает в две смены в доках. Стив помогает, работая везде, где может, в основном рисуя вывески, но ещё ему удаётся получить несколько рекламную работу здесь и там, и несколько его комиксов печатают в местных газетах и журналах. Его репутация художника также приносят ему несколько хороших заказов: он рисует портреты для соседей, которые хотят украсить дом чем-то новым или подарить особенный подарок, но не могут позволить себе "настоящего" художника. Стив зарабатывает как раз достаточно для того, чтобы чувствовать, что вносит вклад, пусть даже его часть дохода болезненно непостоянна.

По мере того как его настроение поднимается, поднимается и либидо. На неделе Баки слишком устаёт после работы, но в выходные… Ну, Стив живет ради выходных. Без бдительных глаз и ушей родителей Баки и чрезмерно любопытных младших сестер, Стив и Баки действительно могут расслабиться. Они пробуют всё, о чем слышат, и их единственный предел — их воображение и сердце Стива. Однажды Баки кладет Стива на спину и обращается с ним как с живой секс-игрушкой, сидя на члене Стива, щипая себя за соски и дроча себе. Он заставляет Стива лежать неподвижно и скачет на нём, пока не изливается на них обоих, и только тогда разрешает Стиву кончить. В другой раз он нагибает Стива над столом, за которым они завтракают, хватает за бёдра и трахает, пока Стив не начинает бессвязно стонать и в конце концов не кончает, пачкая спермой всю виниловую столешницу. Однажды он даже распластывает Стива на кровати и медленно раскрывает, добавляя по одному пальцу, пока вся его рука не оказывается внутри тонкого, извивающегося тела. В тот день Стив кончает так, что после приходится выпить таблетку от сердца и выкурить две сигареты от астмы, и член всё равно слегка твердеет от одного воспоминания.

Сегодня они экспериментируют с веревками. Баки никогда не скрывал, насколько ему нравится, как выглядит Стив, когда вынужден быть неподвижным и беспомощным, несмотря на удовольствие. Стиву нравится то яркое ощущение, когда они жёстко играют: после в голове плывёт, а всё тело будто гудит. Но они должны быть осторожны. На Стиве синяки оставить проще, чем на летних фруктах, и не потребуется много времени, чтобы заставить соседей трепать языками, если Стив появится на рынке на углу или в прачечной, в таком виде, будто его омега его избивает. Стиву плевать на возможные шепотки, но Баки не нужны проблемы. Ему уже пришлось прыгнуть выше головы, чтобы убедить своего босса, что да, у него есть разрешение его альфы на работу, и нет, у него дома нет детей, о которых он должен заботиться. Если люди начнут шептаться, что он, возможно, бьёт своего альфу, Баки потеряет работу, не говоря уже о "советчиках", стремящихся показать ему, как "настоящий" альфа должен показать омеге его место.

Но сейчас Стив об этом не думает. Сейчас у него голова кружится от того, насколько ему хорошо.

Стив голый посреди их однокомнатной квартиры. Он лежит на старой оттоманке, которую Баки задешево купил в комиссионном магазине. Это просто идеальная высота, ширина и длина, чтобы поддержать тело Стива и позволить ему комфортно лежать в этом положении хоть бесконечно. Его запястья стянуты полосками ткани и привязаны бечевкой к передним двум футам оттоманки, удерживая его согнутым. Ноги широко расставлены, открывая его взгляду Баки, колени прицеплены к другому концу оттоманки. Он громко, умоляюще стонет, когда пальцы Баки потирают и растягивают его вход, мягкий и чувствительный.

— Сегодня нам будет так весело, Стиви, — бормочет Баки.

Стив согласно кивает и стонет, толкаясь навстречу пальцам Баки. Он разочарованно скулит, когда Баки вытаскивает пальцы, но через несколько секунд чувствует, как их заменяет дилдо, заставляя жалобно стонать.

Баки злорадно хихикает. 

— Да, я знаю, что тебе нравится.

Он задвигает игрушку внутрь и вытягивает наружу, целенаправленно задевая то самое место, пока Стив не ощущает, как из члена начинает сочиться предэякулят. Затем Баки прекращает. Тяжело дыша, Стив жалобно стонет. Он только собирается открыть рот, чтобы умолять Баки продолжить, когда…

Шлепок.

Рука Баки бьет его по левой ягодице резким, жалящим шлепком.

Он выбивает из лёгких Стива воздух, и на мгновение он полностью перестаёт что-либо соображать. Мозг слишком перегружен.

Шлепок. 

Еще один удар по правой ягодице. Стив вздрагивает и дергается, пытаясь определиться. Это... это приятно?

Шлепок.

Еще один шлепок по его и без того разгорячённой левой ягодице, и на этот раз ему больно. Член отвечает за него.

Да. Это кажется... лучше, чем приятно. Это... удивительно!

— Чёрт… — стонет Стив, пытаясь вздёрнуть бедра, подаваясь навстречу, и крепко сжимая игрушку внутри с каждым резким ударом. К тому времени, когда Баки наносит дюжину ударов, Стив дрожит, дрожит от того, насколько приятно это ощущается.

— Баки... сэр...

— Тебя никто не останавливает, — говорит Баки хриплым голосом. Затем он коварно поворачивает ручку на игрушке, разворачивая узел, растягивая Стива до предела, и резко, жаляще шлепает по заднице. Стив воет и выгибается так сильно, как позволяют верёвки, переживая самый яркий оргазм в своей жизни и мимолётно задаваясь вопросом, как Баки всегда удается превзойти всё то, что они делали раньше, но мысль тут же ускользает. Как только он слегка отходит от оргазма, Баки вытаскивает игрушку и скользит внутрь собственным членом, толстым и тёплым, и, одновременно покрывая поцелуями, трахает резкими, мощными толчками, пока не кончает сам.

После этого Стив превращается в мягкий кусок глины. Нет. От глины есть польза. Он — высохшие остатки глины. Задница приятно пульсирует, внутри и снаружи, и он знает, что будет чувствовать это еще нескольких дней, каждый раз, когда будет садиться, и с каждым своим шагом. Он играет с огнём, нося на себе метки Баки, но никто не сможет увидеть их и осудить его. Порка быстро становится любимым занятием Стива, но Баки превращает её в особое удовольствие, которое нужно заработать: хорошим поведением, заботой о себе, своевременным приёмом витаминов и лекарств и ежедневными прогулками на свежем воздухе. И, конечно, не падать духом. Стив очень старается, чтобы ощущать жжение от шлепков как можно чаще.

Время идёт, а Стив и Баки продолжают работать, играть, исследовать. В конце концов, во время одной из их сессий, Баки трахает Стива на кровати, лицом к лицу, перекинув одну его ногу себе через предплечье, а другую прижав к кровати. Поза и возникающее в результате тянущее чувство в мышцах позволяют Баки свободно касаться тела Стива, но в то же время глубоко толкаться в него. Ощущения столь удивительны, что Стив слишком увлекается, изучая ртом кожу Баки, и кусает прямо в ароматическую железу. Они замирают. Баки прекращает двигать бёдрами, замирает и неудержимо дрожит. Стив разжимает челюсти.

— Я... я зашел слишком далеко? — нервно спрашивает Стив, облизывая губы, боясь ответа, даже когда вкус кожи Баки оседает во рту.

— Вовсе нет, Стиви, — уверяет его Баки. Подтягивая ногу Стива выше, он продолжает трахать его, вдалбливаться сильнее, и Стив почти плачет от того, насколько ему хорошо. Но на этот раз, когда его тело сжимается вокруг толстого члена, Баки с силой кусает Стива в его собственную железу. Удовольствие взрывается так ярко и быстро, что узел Стива неожиданно раздувается, и он едва не теряет сознание.

И это официально. Они связаны узами брака.

— Пока смерть не разлучит нас? — тихо шутит потом Стив, когда пульс наконец выравнивается.

— До конца, — подтверждает Баки.

Уинфред разочарована, что они не сделали это "правильно" — с раввином в синагоге, но Стиву кажется странным устанавливать связь перед кучей незнакомых людей, даже если это всего лишь один укус, и он втайне рад, что в этот момент они были только вдвоём. Формально они сейчас живут во грехе, но они неразлучны, и никто не может разлучить их. Может быть, они придут в синагогу или проведут католический обряд, когда с работой станет легче. Сейчас они не могут позволить себе дом или полноценную семью, так что такое листок бумаги?

Значение бумаг становится намного яснее в течение следующего года.

В одно ужасное утро, когда Стив слушает радио, диктор и объявляет, что Перл-Харбор подвергся нападению. Сотни убитых, ещё больше раненых или пропавших без вести.

— Мы идём на войну? — спрашивает Стив, когда Баки наконец возвращается домой, усталый после долгого дня.

— Я не знаю, куда идёт страна, но я планирую остаться здесь с тобой.

И так он отвечает каждый раз, когда Стив спрашивает, когда еще один сосед объявляет, что их сын или муж получил повестку и отправляется на войну. Баки не меняет ответа, пока Стив не находит бумаги, которые тот прятал.

Баки официально призван.

— Ну и что? Ты вообще не собирался мне говорить? Просто встать и исчезнуть однажды, не сказав ни слова? — спрашивает Стив, разъяренный и обиженный.

— Нет. В смысле, да. Я имею в виду... — вздыхает Баки. — Я собирался тебе сказать. Я просто... я не хотел, чтобы ты расстраивался.

— Это не тебе решать. Я твой альфа, — рычит Стив. — Ты должен рассказывать мне всё.

Баки хмурится, лицо его темнеет от гнева. 

— Ты только что пытался говорить со мной альфа-голосом?

И, господи помилуй, за этим следует ужаснейшая ссора. Они никогда ещё так не ругались и не злились друг на друга за почти двадцать лет дружбы.

Стив упрямо пытается найти способ отправиться вместе с Баки, но всё это приводит к стопке поддельных призывных листов с ужасным "4F". Армии нужны здоровые, крепкие мужчины, а не хилые коротышки, которые задыхаются, поднимаясь по лестнице в свою квартиру на третьем этаже.

Стив, наконец, прерывает их молчаливое противостояние, когда до отправления Баки в тренировочный лагерь остаётся неделя.

— Прости, Бак, — говорит он, уткнувшись носом в спину омеги той ночью, когда они лежат в постели. — Я просто... я боюсь. Я должен быть твоим альфой, но я не смогу защищать тебя, когда ты будешь на другом конце света.

Баки переворачивается и ногами притягивает Стива к себе так тесно, что кончики их носов соприкасаются. 

— Извини, что не сказал о повестке. Но я знаю, как ты ненавидишь хулиганов, а эти нацистские отбросы — худшие из всех хулиганов. Я знал, что ты расстроишься, что не можешь пойти драться.

Стив вздыхает, молча признавая, что Баки прав. Он утыкается носом в ароматическую железу на шее Баки, отмечая омегу своим запахом, словно может сделать так, чтобы Баки пах им вечно.

— Если бы я мог найти способ пойти с тобой, я бы так и сделал. В то же мгновение, — говорит Стив.

— Я знаю, — говорит Баки с легкой улыбкой. — Ты, наверное, опередишь меня.

Стив кивает. Он не знает, что еще сказать, поэтому крепко обнимает, зная, что это один из последних раз на долгое время.

Когда приходит время Баки садиться на поезд, Стив отказывается плакать. Он хочет быть надёжной опорой для своего омеги, пусть Баки и сказал бы, что он не должен.

— Обещай мне, что будешь осторожен, — просит он, в последний раз крепко обнимая Баки.

— Конечно, — заверяет его Баки. — Обещай, что не наделаешь глупостей, пока я не вернусь.

Стив хихикает и отпускает руку. 

— Как? Ты заберёшь все глупости с собой.

***

Год спустя Стив встречается с доктором Абрахамом Эрскином на Старк Экспо и делает глупость.

Когда Стив подделывал заявления, пытаясь завербоваться, он всегда предполагал, что будет ломать нацистские черепа или помогать освобождать оккупированные города. Не скакать по сцене, как девушка из Фэнси-шоу, произнося заранее написанные речи, чтобы убедить одиноких богатых бет и омег в тылу купить военные облигации, чтобы помочь обеспечить безопасное возвращение своих товарищей с фронта.

— Ну, ты бил Гитлера во всех прилегающих штатах, — поддразнивают его, когда он ворчит.

Стив неохотно продолжает шоу. Он помогает, пусть и не так, как себе представлял.

Затем, вскоре после того, как их тур, наконец, едет в Европу, чтобы развлечь войска, он узнает, что подразделение Баки было захвачено, и спасать их не планируют до конца войны.

Стив немедленно отправляется к полковнику Филлипсу, требуя, чтобы ему дали людей и снаряжение для спасения 107-го. Когда просьба отклоняется, Стив угрожает уйти в самоволку. Филлипс в ответ грозиться бросить Стива в карцер, если тот не может выполнять простые приказы.

— Ты единственный в своем роде символ американской исключительности, сынок, — настаивает Филлипс. — А что подумают люди на родине, если узнают, что я позволил тебе идти прямо в пекло?

— Я сказал, почему я должен идти. Найдите мне хоть одного человека, который поверит, что Капитан Америка позволит нацистам держать в плену своего омегу.

Полковника Филиппса его доводы не трогают, и он отказывается дать зелёный свет спасательной операции. Он предупреждает Стива, что тот пожалеет, если Филлипс узнает о нарушении приказа.

Первое, что Стив делает после того, как возвращается вместе со спасённым 107-м — идёт прямо к полковнику Филлипсу, который, по-видимому, как раз в этом момент устраивал выговор Пегги Картер за помощь Стиву.

Стив резко отдает честь и встаёт по стойке смирно. 

— Некоторые из этих людей нуждаются в медицинской помощи. Я готов понести наказание.

Филлипс смотрит на усталых и раненых возвратившихся солдат, на воспрявших духом людей в лагере, полных энергии и буквально помолодевших после возвращения боевых товарищей, которых никогда не ожидали увидеть снова.

— В этом нет необходимости, — хрипло говорит он и уходит, бормоча что-то об упрямых женщинах и твердолобых символах нации.

— Эй! — кричит Баки. — Да здравствует Капитан Америка!

Весь лагерь одобрительно ревет.

В ту ночь, спрятавшись в палатке, Стив едва может успокоиться. Они трижды проверяют, что плотно закрыли палатку, Стив даже отмечает внешний периметр, делая свой запах настолько агрессивным, насколько это возможно, чтобы каждый, кто приближается, знал: они не хотят, чтобы их беспокоили. Мало кто знает, что Стив и Баки — пара, но большинство знают, что Стив — альфа, а Баки — омега. Может лагерь и аплодировал ему несколько часов назад, но если кто-то увидит, как Капитан Америка оседлал своего омегу…

Стиву всё равно.

— Я так боялся за тебя, Бак, — шепчет Стив, кусая губы Баки, всё время потирая ароматическими железами на запястьях его шею и спину, убеждая себя, что его омега реален и цел.

— Я знаю. Прости, — бормочет Баки, откидывая голову и умоляюще подставляя горло Стиву, позволяя ему кусаться, целоваться и тереться, сколько душе угодно.

В конце концов, им приходиться переместиться со стула на пол после того, как у Баки устают ноги, и он больше не может удерживать Стива в вертикальном положении. Это один из немногих недостатков его нового тела. Стив уже не такой легкий, как раньше.

— Боже, посмотри на себя, Стиви, — говорит Баки, оглядывая его, когда снимает с Стива униформу слой за слоем, удивляясь сильным, развитым мышцам там, где раньше не было ничего, кроме кожи и костей.

— Тебе не нравится? — спрашивает Стив, внезапно заколебавшись и смутившись. Он чувствует себя намного здоровее в новом теле, он может бегать, прыгать и делать все, что ему нравится. Но оно часто кажется чужим, неуклюжим и громоздким. Стив больше не может незаметно уходить в угол. Теперь, когда он входит в комнату, то притягивает к себе каждый взгляд. Стив Роджерс вырос, но остался невидимым. Все замечают Капитана Америку.

Баки целует его, у Стива захватывает дух от столкновения зубов и языков.

— Ты мне нравился, когда был моим крошечным задирой, ты мне нравишься сейчас, и мне понравится всё, что будет дальше, — настойчиво говорит Баки. Затем он доказывает это, перекатывая их так, чтобы скользнуть между раздвинутыми ногами Стива и разработать его пальцами. Стив вздрагивает, когда Баки скользит внутрь, хватается за его бёдра, поражённый тем, насколько сильно Баки может толкаться теперь, когда не боится причинить ему боль. И Баки делает именно это: толкается глубоко и жестко, пока оба они не выдыхаются.

С тех пор они практически неразлучны. Стив и Баки. Баки и Стив. Капитан и сержант. Технически Баки может уйти в почетное увольнение из-за травм, полученных во время пребывания в Аццано, но он остается, отказываясь оставить своего альфу. Стив рад. Так он себе это представлял. Помимо Баки в его отряде ещё несколько человек, и, известные как "Ревущие коммандос", они начинают разбивать нацистское господство в Европе.

Это начало захватывающего приключения. Вместе.

*** 

Баки падает. Что-то внутри Стива ломается. Он не может жить без своего омеги. Он не хочет.

Посадить самолет во льды, чтобы спасти Нью-Йорк — самый простой выбор, который он когда-либо делал.

Стив просыпается в будущем.

Один.

Он опускает голову, справляется, как и всегда. Сердце болит, хотя и не физически. Он напоминает себе, что Баки не хотел бы, чтобы он уходил.

Но так трудно продолжать жить без него.

Стив сражается с убийцей на шоссе. Парень одет во все чёрное, кроме левой руки, открытой, блестящей и серебристой. Убийца, двигаясь как машина, едва не убивает Стива, Наташу и Сэма, уничтожая их машину, сбивая Стива с моста выстрелом из гранатометом, стреляя в Сэма и Нат из автомата. Стив может только стараться не отставать от него в рукопашном бою, и всё это время мозг кричит, что что-то не так. Но только когда маска спадает, Стив понимает, что именно.

— Баки?

_*Тихуанские библии (также известные как восьмистраничники, книги Тилли-и-Мак, книги Джиггс-и-Мэгги, книги йо-йо, блюсы и грэй-беки) — маленькие, размером с ладонь, порнографические комиксы_


End file.
